Choices
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?
1. Part 1

**Choices**

**Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?**

**Part 1**

Arthur Pendragon smiled when he saw his girl walk into the café, He had been dating Gwen since high school and now that they were in college Arthur found himself drifting away from her, but for some reason Arthur couldn't understand was that he didn't care about the huge gap that had formed between them.

"Hi baby" Gwen smiled as she sat down.

"Hey, so I ordered for us I hope you don't mind" Arthur replied looking down at his phone.

"Of course not, you know what I like, so why the lunch date?" Gwen asked.

"Oh… I Have to be at my parents for dinner" Arthur lied, He knew he would get away with it, His parents didn't really like Gwen and his sister well she can't stand Gwen, so Arthur knew she would never find out he lied to her.

"Oh I wish I could come" Gwen muttered picking at her food.

"Is everything okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes I'm just a little under the weather is all" Gwen smiled.

Half way throw lunch Arthur's phone when off and Arthur said his good byes to Gwen telling her that it was his sister and he would see her tomorrow.

Once Arthur had left the café a dark haired man came over and sat down with Gwen, "Hello Love"

Arthur walked into the library and over to a small table at the back where he knew he would find the man he was looking for.

There with his nose in a medical book was Merlin, Arthur's boyfriend; they had become friends the first year of college thanks to his sister Morgana, who wanted her brother to get along with her friends. Arthur had been seeing Merlin secretly for the past year now, both Gwen and Merlin had no idea about the other and only Morgana knew Arthur was dating two at once, she didn't like it, Arthur can still remember her nagging about breaking Merlin's heart and how she couldn't care less about Gwen's heart.

"Hey love I got you lunch" Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriends cheek.

"Hey handsome, thanks Looks like I'm going to be here all lunch" Merlin smiled and put his book down.

"How was class?" Arthur asked taking his sit next to Merlin.

"Good, we learned about the human body" Merlin smiled and pulled out a ham salad sandwich from the bag.

"Oh, so will you be asking to practice on me" Arthur winked

Merlin laughed and leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, "We still on for tonight?"

"Yes, I booked the tickets this morning" Arthur smiled.

"Hey did you get lunch for yourself?" Merlin wondered.

"I ate at lunch time" Arthur joked.

"Haha, just because you have lunch before me doesn't mean we can't have lunch together" Merlin told him.

_Yeah but I use that time to be with Gwen_ Arthur thought.

"Your right, tomorrow I'll get lunch for both of us" Arthur smiled.

"No, I will get lunch for us and meet you by the bench near the lake" Merlin smiled.

Later that night Arthur and Merlin sat in the back of the cinema popcorn between them as they got ready to watch 'The Change up'.

"Thanks for taking me Arthur" Merlin smiled as he popped in a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

"No problem, I wanted to see the film" Arthur smiled.

"I think Ryan Reynolds is just mmm" Merlin smirked.

"Oh really now?" Arthur chuckled.

"Yes but he has nothing on my sexy as hell boyfriend" Merlin winked.

"Sexy as hell? Really?" Arthur smiled.

"Of course, he got thrown out of heaven because he was too naughty and kicked out of hell for being too tempting, Good thing I can handle the prat" Merlin laughed.

"Why you" Arthur laughed.

"Baby I had to, I could see your ego growing, and soon you won't be able to fit in the door" Merlin smirked.

"You spend too much time with my sister" Arthur muttered.

"Shh it's starting" Merlin said as the lights went down.

Arthur placed his arm on the back of Merlin's chair and settled down to enjoy their date when he noticed two figures settling down three rows down from them. 


	2. Part 2

**Choices**

**Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?**

**Part 2**

"Gwen? What's she doing here?" Arthur whispered.

"Do you know them?" Merlin whispered.

"No, she's just in one of my classes is all" Arthur lied.

"Okay" Merlin replied unsure.

Arthur watched his girlfriend move than he watched the film and when the man she was sitting with leaned over and kissed her Arthur felt sick.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Arthur said as he raced down the stairs thanking god it was too dark for her to make him out.

Merlin watched as his boyfriend ran out of the room and he couldn't help but turn to look at the female and her lover.

_Surely Arthur wouldn't lie to me, right?_ Merlin thought.

When Arthur didn't return Merlin got their coats and left the film to find him sitting outside.

"Arthur?"

Arthur tuned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw it was Merlin.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling so great at the moment" Arthur said, it wasn't really a lie.

"That's okay, we can leave" Merlin smiled.

"No, you go back and watch the rest of the film, tell me what happens please" Arthur begged.

"If you want" Merlin replied a little hurt.

"Yes, I'm just going to go home, no need for us both to miss out" Arthur said as he kissed Merlin on the lips and took his coat off Merlin.

"I'll call you later to find out how it went" Arthur said as he walked away.

"Bye" Merlin whispered before going back into the cinema.

The main Characters could have died for all Merlin knew; he spent the rest of the film watching the couple that had made his boyfriend leave him, when they were having such a good time. It pained Merlin that they never seem to go on many dates, Arthur was very busy between school and his father it left little time for them to be together, the one hour Merlin has for lunch would sometimes be the only time he ever saw Arthur, but Merlin didn't let it get to him, of course he would moan to Morgana, Arthur's sister and his best friend, but he always felt like he was missing something, something important that stopped him and Arthur from being together more.

When the film ending and the lights came back on, Merlin made saw to get a good look at the couple before taking out his phone and calling the one person he knew would call him stupid for feeling like Arthur was hiding something from him.

When Arthur got home, he went right to his sister's room.

Their parents were out so he knew it would be safe to talk about his little problem with her that was until he opened the door to find her and her boyfriend under the covers going at it.

"OH GOD I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE" Arthur screamed scaring the pair.

"ARTHUR GET OUT!" Morgana hissed.

Arthur slammed the door shut and continued to his room where he planned to wash his eyes out, a few moments later Morgana showed up in her dressing gown.

"Arthur have you ever heard of this crazy thing called knocking everyone is doing it now" Morgana hissed.

"I'm sorry I just needed to talk to you" Arthur said putting his head in his hands.

"Why are you home early anyway?" Morgana wondered as she came to sit next to him.

"I ended the date early I had to" Arthur replied.

"Why?" Morgana demand.

"Because she was there with some guy, I can't believe she would do this to me" Arthur muttered.

"Her? Do what?" Morgana asked.

"Gwen, she was on a date with some guy." Arthur snapped.

"So let me get this right, you're angry because your **Girlfriend **was on a date while you were out with your **Boyfriend**?" Morgan asked.

"Well when you put it that way, look Morgana she's cheating on me" Arthur yelled.

"And what are you and Merlin doing? Look it will be a lie if I said that I like Gwen, because I never have. But Arthur you got to end this, you got to choose someone and you better do it before they find out about each other." Morgana told him.

"I know but who? I mean I love Gwen but I love Merlin as well" Arthur said shaking his head.

"Well you better because I can't do it anymore" Morgana said getting up.

"Do what? Nag me" Arthur snapped.

"No, lie to my best friend, you think if this goes bad that I won't lose Merlin as well. I mean he calls me up to complain that you don't spend that much time together because of school and dad. Dad really? Arthur I won't lie again, I can't because if I lose Merlin, lose the only true friend I may ever have then you and me we're nothing. I won't pay for your mistakes so don't ask me" Morgana informed him.

Before Arthur could reply Morgana's boyfriend, Leon was calling her telling her she had a miss call from Merlin.

"I won't do it anymore." Morgana repeated.

"Don't tell him" Arthur begged.

"Him? You don't care if I tell her? Look we all know who you really want, So if you won't tell him I will, because at least I'll be able to sleep better at night" With that said Morgana walked out of the room.

Morgana walked into her bedroom and picked up her phone.

"I'll give you a moment baby" Leon smiled and kissed the top of Morgana's head, He knew how hard this lie had been on her.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Morgana asked worried.

"He needs to know and it would sound perfect coming from Arthur but we all know he won't so you need to do it, not for Arthur's relationship, but for your." Leon told her before he walked out the door.

Morgana took a deep breath before she hit redial.

Merlin picked up on the third ring.

"_Hey Morgana."_ Merlin sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Morgana knew full well what was wrong, she shared his DNA.

"_Arthur. He ran out halfway through our date, just left me there, if I didn't go and look for him I would have finished watching the film on my own, it was going perfect until this couple walked in and then all of a sudden he said he wasn't feeling well and left me there. I knew he was lying but I don't know why_." Merlin sighed. "_It hurt Morgana, being lied to_."

Morgana couldn't stop the tears then ran down her face, because she knew full well that she had hurt him as well.

Morgana took a deep breath to steady herself "I know Merlin. Hey I know what will cheer you up how about tomorrow we go get lunch at this cafe I know" Morgana didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had but it had to be done.

At least that's what she told herself.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, You're finally get to meet Leon. And I know they do those ice cream drinks you love"

"_Okay. I would like to meet the man who has put a constant smile on your face. What time?_"

"12, he has to be somewhere at 1."

"_Okay_." Merlin smiled, feeling a little better. "_I will meet you at yours about fifteen minutes to_."

"Great." Morgana paused for a moment "Merlin?"

"_Yes?"_

"I'm sorry" Morgana whispered hanging up before Merlin could say anything.


	3. Part 3

**Choices**

**Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?**

**Part 3**

Arthur didn't sleep that night, he couldn't. He had called Gwen when Morgana had left and made sure that they were still on for lunch.

Arthur wanted to get it over with and Morgana was right he knew who he wanted; he just needed to stop being scared and just end it once and for all. And that's what he planned to do tomorrow.

Now that he knew Gwen was cheating on him as well it made things easier, she wouldn't really care. He was sure she wanted to be more open with her new guy just as much as Arthur wanted to be more open with Merlin.

Arthur had a date with Merlin at 1 that afternoon and he wanted to end things before then so he could be free to love Merlin without fear of losing him.

Merlin found it hard to fall asleep that night, he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

He found it weird how Morgana had said sorry before ending the call, he tried to call her back but she must have turned off her phone.

When lunchtime came around both Arthur and Morgana knew that things were going to change, but neither one knew if that change was for the good.

"Arthur what is this about?" Gwen asked the moment she sat down.

"We're over Gwen." Arthur replied.

"You're dumping me?" Gwen said shocked.

"I know you've been cheating and so have I. We don't love each other like we used to. It's for the best Gwen" Arthur said getting up.

"How? I guess you're right. We wouldn't be cheating if we still loved each other." Gwen agreed.

Meanwhile Merlin and Morgana were just arriving at the cafe.

"So where is Leon?" Merlin asked.

"He should be here" Morgana replied.

It was true Leon was there, he wanted to be there for his girlfriend once the truth came out.

"Hey isn't that Arthur?" Morgana pointed out.

"Yeah with... that's the girl from yesterday" Merlin said shocked.

"Still friends I guess, I hope you're happy with her Arthur" Gwen smiled.

"It's a guy. And I am. I hope you are as well Gwen" Arthur smiled.

"I'll miss you Arthur" Gwen said giving him a peek on the cheek.

Arthur grabbed her wrist before she could leave and kissed her passionately.

"No" Merlin whispered tears falling.

"Merlin I'm sorry" Morgana said reaching out to comfort her friend.

"No" Merlin said moving away. "You planned this. You knew didn't you all along. That's why you said sorry last night"

"I couldn't continue to lie to you anymore" Morgana whispered.

"I think I'm going to be sick. I'm sorry Morgana but I want nothing to do with either of you" Merlin said as he walked away.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?" Morgana whispered as Leon took her into his arms.

"He'll come around." Leon promised.

Meanwhile Arthur had pulled away and smiled "Now that is how you say goodbye, I'll miss you G... Merlin"

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes there was his Boyfriend yelling at Morgana with tears in his eyes and Arthur knew full well that he had seen the kiss and that it was over.

"Is that him? I'm sorry" Gwen whispered.

"Don't be. Just be happy. I hopefully will get him to forgive me and maybe just maybe we can be happy again." Arthur told her holding back his tears.

"I hope so Arthur" Gwen smiled sadly before leaving him.

Arthur quickly ran out of the cafe, noticing Leon and his sister, who was a mess of tears, something Arthur had never seen before and on any other day he might have asked her what was wrong or taken a picture, but he knew what was wrong, so he didn't really want to waste time he didn't have on silly questions.

Merlin was just about to go round the corner when he felt someone grab his arm, without thinking he threw his arm back connecting with the person's stomach, his father had wanted him to know how to protect himself but Merlin never once until now had to use what he learned.

"Merlin" A winded Arthur whispered.

"Arthur" Merlin turned round and found Arthur half on the ground holding his stomach.

"Merlin I need …"

"No, we're over Arthur. I should have known better I just can't believe Morgana went along with this I thought she was my friend." Merlin yelled.

"She is. Merlin what you saw was…"

"We are over Arthur I don't want to hear any more of your lies." And with that Merlin walked off.

Arthur stood there for a few moments just watching as merlin walked away from him, this wasn't meant to happen he had made his choice, he should be having lunch and laughing with Merlin right about now not watching the love of his life walk away from him.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked worried.

"Why did you this?" Arthur replied watching the empty space where Merlin once stood.

"I had to, it was the right thing to do" Morgana answered.

"I chose him, I ended things with Gwen and was going to be better to Merlin but you destroyed that" Arthur yelled turning to face his sister.

"I didn't know" Morgana sobbed.

"I hope you're happy, you broke his heart, and he never had to know." Arthur snapped before storming off to his car.

Morgana stood there for a moment, tears running down her face. "I thought I was doing the right thing." Leon pulled her into his arms and tried his best to give her as much comfort as he could.

**Thank you for reading please don't forget to review xxx**


	4. Part 4

**Choices**

**Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?**

**Part 4**

Merlin sat in his bedroom and looked down at the picture of him and Arthur, his tears falling onto the glass.

"Why did you do this to me?" Merlin cried throwing the frame at the wall smacking it.

"Merlin, baby what was that?" Merlin's mum called from behind his door.

"I dropped something" Merlin lied looking down at the broken frame.

"Okay sweetie, Morgana is here to see you." Merlin mum informed him before walking away from his room.

Merlin shook his head and sighed, he didn't want to talk to her right now, nor did he want to even look at her. But Merlin got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

Morgana was waiting outside when Merlin appeared, she wanted to fix her mistake, wanted to get her friend back but the moment she looked at Merlin she knew that she had lost her friend, she could only hope it wasn't for good.

"Merlin…" Morgana started.

"Go away Morgana, I said I wanted nothing to do with you and I meant it. I thought you were my friend…"

"But I am Merlin."

"No, if you were my friend you wouldn't have hide this from me, you wouldn't have lied for him, to me. You knew and you said nothing even when I talked to you about Arthur, you said nothing and then you set it up for me to see him and what… did you think I would forgive you for everything if you showed me? If it was you that told me? Well news flash it doesn't make the hurt, the betrayal any less painful." Merlin yelled.

"I was just doing the right thing, Please Merlin I don't want to lose you." Morgana sobbed.

"A little too late for that and the right thing to have done was tell me the moment I started to date your brother. Before I fell for him, what you did Morgana I can't forgive that." Merlin turned to walk back into his home.

"Please Merlin, I made a mistake, I didn't think Arthur would chose so I did what I thought was right. But Merlin he did choose. He wants you not her." Morgana replied.

"You think that makes it all better, yay Arthur wants me. I don't want him and I don't want anything to do with you Morgana. Arthur wasn't the only one to break my heart Good bye Morgana." Merlin said slamming the door behind him.

"He loves you." Morgana whispered.

As the weeks went by Arthur and Morgana tried to get Merlin to talk to them, Arthur even showed up with lunch only for Merlin to punch him in the face and dump the chicken salad over his head before storming out of the room, Morgana had less luck as Merlin had managed to change his classes so that he would never have to see Morgana again.

Uther and his wife, Ygraine had noticed that their children were fighting more but could never get a straight answer out of their children about what had course the rifted in their relationship.

Merlin was outside by the old oak tree when Arthur walked up to him, he wanted to at least explain himself but he knew deep down that Merlin couldn't want to listen, but he had to try.

"Since when do you smoke?" Arthur asked as Merlin breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Since I found out my boyfriend was two timing cheating loser with commitment issues." Merlin snapped taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Merlin I understand you're angry at me, but as a future doctor you should know what that thing is doing to you." Arthur worried.

Merlin turned to face Arthur and smirked as he blow a puff of smoke in his face. "Second hand smoke is far more dangerous so do me a favour and fuck off."

Arthur waved his hand in front of his face before speaking again. "Merlin please I never wanted to hurt you. Things just got out of hand."

"Is this where you say you love me and want us to start again? If so my answer is no asshole." Merlin flicked his cigarette in Arthur's direction before walking off.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes before walking off as Arthur walked to his next class he passed his sister who stopped him.

"Arthur please, talk to me." Morgana begged.

"Piss off Morgana." Arthur replied walking round her and towards his class.

Soon a month had passed and things had only gotten worse for the Pendragon siblings, Arthur had started to take up drinking as a way of dealing with the empty void in his heart and Morgana locked herself in her room almost every night trying to come up with some way to fix what she had broken.

Arthur watched Merlin from his classroom window as the other man sat down under the tree they had first meet and light up a cigarette, Arthur was worried about what they were doing to Merlin's health but then again he would wonder the same thing about his new found drinking habit, he was still a little buzzed from his night at the bar with the guys, but it helped take the pain away so Arthur planned to keep at it till one day he was numb forever or had Merlin had in his arms were he belonged.

Morgana looked over at her brother, her mind going a mile a minute, she knew her parents and her boyfriend were starting to worry about her health if the bags under her eyes were anything to go on, but she was determined to get her best friend and brother back, only then would the guilt finally let her sleep at night, finally let her be happy again.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he saw someone sit down next to him.

"Morgana I'm not talking to you so..." Merlin stopped when he realized that instead of Morgana it was the girl from the coffee shop. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I understand you're angry and I may be the last person you wish to see but please can't you just listen to me?" Gwen asked, she had seen how low Arthur had gotten since their break up and knew that it had nothing to do with her and all to do with the young man that wanted nothing to do with him.

"You're one of them, but why should I listen to you? Hmm because I don't really give a flying fuck what you or Arthur or Morgana has to say, hell I want nothing to do with any of you cheating bastards." Merlin snapped blowing smoke in her face, causing her to cough.

"Oh like your so high and mighty. My boyfriend cheated on me with you. And can you put that out." Gwen replied trying to take the high road.

"If I had known Arthur was dating someone I would have told him to fuck off. And no you don't like the smoke you can piss off." Merlin growled.

"I'm pregnant." Gwen snapped grabbing the cigarette out of Merlin's mouth and throwing it away. "And no it's not Arthur's."

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't care if it was."

"Of course not. If it was me I would care even with a broken heart." Gwen informed him.

"So I care big deal. I don't want him back." Merlin said slowly.

"Get rid of 'don't' and you're telling the truth." Gwen smiled. "Look Arthur and I we weren't getting along and we both knew it was a dead relationship just no one wanted to be the one to end it."

"I won't be able to trust them again, not after this, so you're wasting your time." Merlin said grabbing another cigarette from the pack.

"Fine then, I tried." Gwen said getting up and walked away, when she was out of ear rang she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial two.

"_Hello?"_

"Plan B." was all Gwen said as the phone line went dead.


	5. Part 5

**Choices**

**Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?**

**Part 5**

It had been a month and a half since Arthur and Merlin had broken up and they were both in a dark place emotionally, and no matter what neither of them could fill the void in their hearts.

Merlin was walking home one day when Gwen came walking over to him with her boyfriend.

"What do you want now?" Merlin snapped.

"I need you to come with me to the Pendragon household just for a moment then you can leave and never talk to them again." Gwen promised.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Please can you just come with us, do it for the pregnant lady." Gwen smiled.

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled. "Who am I to say no to the pregnant lady."

"Thank you Merlin, I promise you won't regret it." Gwen winked.

"Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?" Merlin wondered.

"Who me? never. I can't even find my keys now that I have baby brain." Gwen laughed.

"It's true, she locked herself out of the bathroom the other night." Merlin looked over at the other man and raised an eyebrow.

And who are you?" Merlin said.

"I'm Lance, the boyfriend/daddy." Lance smiled.

"Hmm." Was all Merlin said as he followed them to Arthur's home.

Gwen led the way to the Pendragon house hold and over to a small conservatory with the lights on before opening the door and waiting for Merlin to walk in.

"There's no one here." Merlin said as he walked in.

"Yes there is." Gwen said and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What?" Merlin yelled running over to the door and pulling at it. "Let me out of here now."

"No, not until you both have talked." Morgana said coming out over the shadows.

"Morgana, let me out now or so help you." Merlin growled.

"Look behind in the storage room." Was all Morgana said before walking off with Gwen and Lance following her.

Merlin sighed and stormed over to the storage room and pulled open the door only to find Arthur duct taped to an office chair gagged.

"So I'm not the only one here then great." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"MHIIGH!" Arthur muttered behind the duct tape.

"What? You want me to take the tape off?" Merlin replied smirking.

"MHHIGGF" Arthur said loudly.

"Okay if thats want you want." Merlin grabbed a corner and in one quick painful motion ripped the duct tape off Arthur's lips.

"OWWW!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh look you're talking." Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over to a nearby couch.

"Merlin please can you help me here?" Arthur asked trying his best to roll over to Merlin.

"God no. why should I help you?" Merlin snapped.

"Fine but will you at least listen to me?" Arthur asked.

"I don't have a choice now do I? Not like you did." Merlin growled.

"I walked into that one." Arthur sighed. "Merlin, yes I made a mistake by dating you at the same time as Gwen and not calling it off soon with her or even telling you but Merlin I was ending it with her so we could be together. All I ever wanted is you. I love you Merlin."

"You hurt me Arthur and saying I love you isn't going to make it better." Merlin replied.

"I know but please..." Arthur was silenced by Merlin placing the duct tape back over his mouth.

"No you don't. I loved you Arthur, I made a fool out of myself for you I ended a perfectly good long lasting relationship because I thought you were it for me. I broke my ex-boyfriends heart not by much seeing as the guy was being a prick towards the end but still I dumped my boyfriend to be with you. How do you think it makes me feel when I find out that you're still dating your high school sweetheart?" Merlin yelled.

"MHJUGF" Arthur muttered.

"I'm not done talking you ass. All that time, all those lies and for what? To break my heart. I was happy, I thought we were happy but if you were still getting some on the side from a girl no less then I guess you weren't as happy as I thought. I'm not going to start blaming myself for that because that's on you, all of this is on you Arthur. Why couldn't you have just told me?" Merlin looked down wiping away his tears. "I gave you my heart Arthur."

Arthur looked at the man he loved and felt his heart break even more, knowing just how bad he had fucked up.

"Wasn't I good enough for you Arthur? Or was I just college fun?" Merlin asked looking up.

"MMNHIJH" Arthur replied.

"Right." Merlin said ripping the duct tape off again.

"Ouch." Arthur replied. "Merlin you were everything to me, still are everything to me, I was just scared to end it with Gwen and well I was scared I would fuck things up with you if I did, I've never been with a man Merlin, hell I've never even looked twice at any bloke but you. You called to me. The moment I saw you there was this light round you and I knew that I loved you in that moment. I still do, I wanted us to be together free of everything, free of Gwen, free of my meddling sister who kept going on and on about Gwen and you and I couldn't take the pressure she was putting on me every time she nagged. I wanted a life with you Merlin, house, kids, and white picket fences. Hell even a dog I still do. I want to be more than your boyfriends Merlin if Morgana hadn't have put her nose in it that day I would have asked you to marry me by now. That's how not scared of commitment I am."

Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur's lips softly before pulling away. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know and I promise to make up for every moment we lost because of this, to win back your trust and you love."


	6. Part 6

**Choices**

**Summary: Arthur Pendragon has been dating his girlfriend for three years, but he has also started a new relationship with his sister's best friend. Who will he chose in the end? And will he be happy in long run?**

**Part 6**

It has been three years since Arthur and Merlin have broken up, since their hearts were broken and in those three years a lot changed, one of them that Merlin and Arthur came to the conclusion that they would become friends instead of lovers, the other change was that Morgana found herself pregnant and was more than happy to move in with her boyfriend slash finance.

When college ended Merlin and Arthur were the best of friends and together they talked about taking the next step in their relationship and soon they were living together as roommates and once again as boyfriends, having started their relationship over and from the ground up it had become stronger than when they first started dating, Merlin got a job at the local hospital while Arthur became a lawyer in his father's company.

And as they have a way of doing the years passed much quickly for either man and soon they had been dating for five years not counting their college years, when Arthur asked Merlin to marry him but the life of a surgeon is never over and before Merlin could answer he was called away.

Disheartened Arthur got in his car and drove over to his sister's home only to end up getting hit by a drunk driver and ending up on Merlin's operating table.

Unable to be of any help to his dying boyfriend Merlin paced the halls of the hospital waiting for any news good or bad, and after what felt like forever Merlin finally got the answer he was waiting for.

Tears in his eyes Merlin fell to his knees at the words, his Arthur was alive!

After 17 hours of life threatening surgery Arthur was finally out of the woods and on his way to recovery. Merlin sat by Arthur side holding onto his hand just in case god wanted to take Arthur from him once again, having found out that Arthur had indeed died twice on the table.

When Arthur finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Merlin sleeping next to him, a death grip on his hand and the engagement ring on his ring finger, for the first time in a long time Arthur let himself cry tears of happiness at the sight even though his chest was killing him and his right leg hurt like hell but that didn't matter because Merlin was wearing the ring, because in the near future they were going to get married and live happily ever after.

And that is just what they did, forever is not easy and they had bumps along the way but even old and grey they loved each other till their last breath and even though Arthur had to live on for a year after his Merlin had passed he smiled every night as he went to sleep and that is how his son found him the morning of his death smiling and in his hand their wedding picture.

Up in heaven Arthur found himself wrapped up in the arms of his soul mate and realised that even in death they still had each other.

**The end!**

**Thank you all that reviewed, I loved hearing what you thought :)**

**Please don't forget to review x**


End file.
